bigwolfoncampusfandomcom-20200214-history
Flugelhoff!
Season 1, episode 11. The plot section contains spoilers. Characters *Thomas P. Dawkins *Merton J. Dingle *Stacey Hanson *Professor Flugelhoff *Helga *Dean Dawkins *Sally Dawkins *Tim Eckert *Travis Eckert *Tommy's Friend 1 Mentioned *Heidi Locations *The Lair *University of Heidelberg (sole appearance) *Dawkins Residence *Pleasantville High *The Factory Mentioned *Pleasantville Trolley Museum *Airport Pop Culture References *David Hasselhoff *Volkswagen Beetle *Dr. Strangelove *Dr. Evil *Blitzkrieg *Frequent Flier Miles *Baywatch Items *Tommy's Calendar *David Hasselhoff CD Plot In the lair, Merton is taking pictures of Tommy as a werewolf. They're trying to find a good picture to send to Professor Flugelhoff, who emailed Merton saying he was close to finding a cure for lycanthropy. Merton scans one of the pictures and sends it to him. Professor Flugelhoff tells his housekeeper Helga that they're going to go to Pleasantville to cure Tommy at a great price to him. Tommy has a bad morning because Dean won't give him the sports page and his frustration makes him start to wolf out. Tommy's mom hands him his "usual": 4 large, rare chicken sandwiches. Stacey invites Tommy to her birthday party. As he goes to mark it on the calendar, he realizes it's on a full moon. Becky informs Merton that he has a "freaky foreign couple" there to see him. Helga literally throws Flugelhoff, who is in a wheelchair, down the stairs. Flugelhoff introduces himself, and Merton faints. Tommy begs Stacey to move her party to a different day. She says if he can't come, he can't come. Merton tells Tommy about Flugelhoff being there, bringing him to the lair. Flugelhoff isn't convinced he's dealing with a werewolf just yet. He is going to put on some David Hasselhoff when he realizes the CD is still in the car, so he tells Helga to grasp one of Tommy's pressure points. It does the trick, wolfing him out. Flugelhoff separates Tommy's red blood cells from his blood plasma in order to isolate his werewolf DNA. Helga tries Tommy's pressure point again and he does not wolf out. He's cured. When Dean refuses to give him the sports page the next morning, his eyes don't so much as flash. He tells his mom he'll grab a pasta salad or something when he gets to school instead of his "usual". Merton sits with Tommy at lunch, telling him the cure worked, excited that the old Tommy Dawkins is back. From the next table, Tommy's Friend 1 calls him over to sit next to him. Merton notes to himself sadly that he wasn't friends with the old Tommy Dawkins after Tommy leaves him for the other table. The last transfusion is done, and Tommy isn't looking too good. Tommy mentions not feeling too good, and Flugelhoff tells him not to worry because the side-effects won't last much longer. Tommy goes to Stacey's party. He invites her out to look at the full moon with him. Tommy gets a chance to prove he can make it through an entire date. He also gets his first kiss with Stacey. Merton has to leave for school, leaving Flugelhoff and Helga in the lair. Flugelhoff talks about his plans to use the serum to create an army of werewolves and take over the world. Merton forgot his history book, and as he comes back for it, he asks what Flugelhoff meant by that. Flugelhoff explains he wants to take over the world with an army of werewolves, and when Merton says he and Tommy will take that information public, Flugelhoff laughs, saying the ultimate side-effect of the "cure" is death. Tommy and Stacey are even holding hands in the hall. Tommy looks a lot worse, though. Merton explains to Tommy that the only way to save him is for him to drink the serum. As he's explaining this, Tommy passes out. Merton puts a cool cloth on Tommy's head as Tommy lies on his bed in the lair. Merton tries to figure out where Flugelhoff is, and Becky comes into the room asking for some money to see a movie with Heidi. Merton says he thought they went to the Factory on Fridays, and Becky explains that there's a David Hasselhoff tribute band called Hasselmania playing. Hasselmania is composed of Tim and Travis Eckert. Flugelhoff and Helga are both there. Merton wheels Tommy in in a wheelchair. Merton demands the serum, and when Flugelhoff refuses, he tries to fight Helga. Tommy charges at Flugelhoff in his wheelchair, and he gets pushed against the wall, but he's ready for the next time. Merton is being beaten by Helga as Tommy and Flugelhoff continue to use their wheelchairs like bumper cars, eventually wrestling for the serum on the floor. After a moment of hesitation, Tommy drinks the serum. Helga throws bowling balls at Tommy. Tommy shoves her down one of the bowling lanes. Flugelhoff leaves for the airport, telling her to meet him there. Tommy says that despite the fact Flugelhoff tried to kill him, he's grateful for the opportunity he got to be "cured" for a while. Category:Stacey Hanson Category:Sally Dawkins Category:Heidi Category:Stacey